Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof. More specifically, an electronic device capable of displaying other electronic devices available for short-range communication on its display module by using location information of the other electronic devices acquired through short-range communication, thus improving user convenience when a user desires to perform communication with the other electronic devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to how a user transports the terminal.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photography of still or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered.